Red Hill Studios, in collaboration Dr. Glenna Dowling of the University of California San Francisco School of Nursing and Dr. Sandra Radtke of San Francisco State University, propose to develop a computer-based therapeutic program for children with cerebral palsy (CP). The computer game will include movements that are based on existing therapy methods that have proven effective in maintaining and improving gait and balance in children with CP. The program will detect changes in the player's weight distribution and movements and provide feedback in the form of performance within a videogame. The investigation will determine the feasibility of increasing home therapy adherence through the integration of an engaging game within the challenges of physical therapy. The computer-based video game therapy will combine the ability to recognize changes in weight distribution and movements with a customized computer software program that encourages players as they train. Subjects will play the prototype game by executing desired movements and shifting their weight distribution to change their center of mass (COM). The games will feature varying levels of difficulty to match individual subject's abilities and thereby increase patient engagement and motivation. In addition to encouraging children with CP to participate in their therapy program more effectively, the system will capture a great deal of dynamic information about player's movements. This will facilitate the creation of a model that could be used to track therapeutic progress. The Phase I program will consist of developing a prototype game and conducting several stages of evaluation to demonstrate the technical feasibility, potential therapeutic effectiveness, and safety o an innovative computer-based therapeutic program for children with CP. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed program aims to increase the motivation of children with cerebral palsy (CP) to engage in beneficial physical therapy. The expected increase in adherence to physical therapy regimens will produce positive health outcomes for these children. In addition, the proposed program, will capture a significant amount of dynamic information about the movements of children with CP that may be used to track therapeutic progress.